Second's Notice
by Pandiichan
Summary: Oneshot. Random. Kurt reflects on a bet he's lost and what it leads to.


Second's Notice

Very bored, and very random; I'll be updating TMNT stories soon but I wanted to go ahead and throw myself into the X-Men bus since I know about it but never really done anything with my knowledge. This is a oneshot based off of something I read from Wikipedia while trying to think of an idea. Totally random OCs, not even really important. Told from Kurt's point of View.

Note: Yes I purposely missed words here and there to mimic how I believe Kurt/Nightcrawler would think.

Kurt's P.O.V

Ah-ha-ha yes lets all laugh at the duped German boy. That is the last time I ever make a bet with Wolverine, ever and I pledge to it! Now I don't even remember what the bet was about but evidently I lost it because now I'm walking down the street—through crowds of people—without my hologram watch. Spindly, sleek blue fur doesn't scare them, slightly darker shade of hair does not scare them and a tail that can move on its own does not scare them. If not it makes me marvel at these ideas I had in my head about being insecure seem like a waste of time—why be ashamed of being a mutant when obviously these people here, normal ones, were not afraid of me?

Well, even here you can figure that shock and fear are not the same thing. Obviously, yes, is strange to them to see something like me walking with bipedal things like them, but they're not running away from me! I'd like to see Wolverine pull this off! He'd scare these poor little kids, and yet, all of them seem to adore me. Time suspended itself as all their little eyes looked at me—I tried not to laugh—and I wondered if any new hope for strange came into their little minds.

People parted like seas in a pirate movie, nervous waving fingers of mine acted like a magic pirate artifact that made them move. Of course my heart goes crazy—waiting, trying to sense—anticipating a mob like had happened in Dusseldorf but nothing came. Just smiles, excited shakes of mother's hands, pointing fingers. Not so bad, I didn't speak right away though. Bad accent, my sentences are not yet full of correctly made words according to Wolverine.

My verbal recollection is what Jean calls "jargon" and "differently repeated" because I have not learned to use good words. Or tenses. Tense...I learned that can mean the form of a word, and I know it's a feeling. Does it know that? Very nervous, I continued to swivel my head like clock pendulum and look at all the colorful, lively people glancing back at me.

One caught my eye. Wolverine and Beast told me through their knowledge that she was new mutant Zeta's normal human friend. Her human friend had not yet been in Xavier Institute but she hadn't minded us being as we are, is nice thing to know. We haven't officially met, but I recognize her from my watching of the people under the hologram watch when I sit outside. Is very quiet person, like Scott, and has hair I kept calling "mo-e-vah" until Zeta explained to me that it was said like "mōv" which was actually a color of purple, spelled like 'm-a-u-v-e' and not like person's name 'mo' with 'v' added to it.

So, ja, minor confusion there. Zeta says mauve-hair never looked at me because she thought that when I would mustard (wait…no, is food item. I think I might be meant to use 'muster' instead. Ja…) the brain to talk to her I would call her "mo-e-vah" because her name was not known to me. Is very tiny person, very friendly though, reads many books. Later on I learned "mo-e-vah" to really be girl named Mimi that walked Zeta to fake-to-humans school which became large mutant household. I still can't make my brain talk on some times when we see each other…I don't know what to say to little quiet one, and in this time window is very hard TO think of what to say because she has no distracting book.

Very "bare" I think would be right word. Nothing to distract her green eyes; weird crinkle-face look of surprise took her as I looked at her. Perhaps she did not think I would walk in public like this…with the blue skin and all. Beast says that the world cannot stop…for anything, is always moving to help us live. Is lie, world can stop…world did stop, that day.

Ah, my tenses again. Did is close to 'is', yes? World is stopped, still stopped, as I think this all in my brain while looking at her. Mauve hair is very curly like the twisty hair lacing of girl hair Zeta has allowed Mimi to do to her hair when she wants it done, and it eats past her shoulder like horror movie jell-o monster. Pale skin like human identity, Kurt Wagner, she can't figure out what words to make for me. Is okay, feeling is equally expressed.

The blue tail of mine, with brains of its own, caught behind her knee bend (like in cheesy ball room tilt moment that I dislike and Wolverine wants to tear apart with his claws) and she tripped towards me. I grab her shoulders and look at the little human pressed up against me. Even now, she is quiet, just looking at me. Soft sigh floats through her sun-flamed pink nose and I pull back. Like game puzzle piece pink lips slide out of place to leave me alone and I walk back to the Xavier institute feeling tingly. Much like how someone feels when one is sitting on an arm you would like to move.

In all end of the event it wasn't bad to lose a bet. Very fun. Brief, but fun. Tasty, like sticky-sweet candy we eat when watching long movie. I am not called "Trickster" for nothing, though, now I have to…"repay" Logan this favor of…well, not embarrassment but of…um…hilarious goodness with Zeta. The trickster will have his revenge.


End file.
